


Maem

by kinokon



Series: Komplek Sinar Mandiri Sejahtera [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Bonita numpang makan malam di rumah Joy karena kesal.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: Komplek Sinar Mandiri Sejahtera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Maem

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Kibum, Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minho dan Lee Jinki adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini tidak bersifat komersil dan dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Segala hal di sini adalah fiksi.
> 
> Bonita (Gwiboon/Key) dan Kiki (Onew) adalah pelaku di kapal Onkey versi gender bender dalam semesta lokal yang kubuat sebagai bagian dari proyek penghiburan hati bersama Zaky.
> 
> Ps.  
> \- Joy/Joyi : Jonghyun.  
> \- Mahesa : Minho  
> \- Sonia : Sodam (kakak Jonghyun)

"Shuuuush," Joy menjejalkan sepotong bakwan dengan sadis ke mulut sepupunya. "Kamu tu kalo cerita pelan-pelan, jangan  _ mak bedunduk  _ datang terus Jo asdfghjkl.  _ Mbok pikir aku ngerti karepmu _ _? _ "

Bonita mengunyah bakwan jagung (yang untungnya tidak terlalu besar) dengan kesal. Ketimbang harus chat, ia lebih suka mengesot ke sepupunya yang nongkrong di dekat dapur. Arisan kali ini Joy yang jadi tuan rumah, otomatis pemuda itu menjadi babu dapur membantu kakak dan ibunya menyiapkan penganan.

Ketimbang harus bolak-balik permisi _nuwun sewu_ _punten_ _assalamualaikum_ _waalaikumsalam_ dari ruang tamu, lebih baik buku kas diserahkan ke Mahesa yang hanya _udad-udud_ sambil _guyon_ di sebelah mas Kiki. Lebih enak juga nongkrong di dekat dapur jadi bisa sekalian kontrol jajan apa yang habis, teko mana yang perlu _refill,_ sebelah mana yang kurang asbak. Kecuali rokok yang tanggung jawab masing-masing sih. Emangnya pengajian bapak-bapak? Pake _refill_ rokok segala, enak betul.

"Udah  _ to _ ? Kenyang? Waras?  _ Nyoh mimik _ baru cerita," setengah gelas jus jambu disodorkan, agak nggak nyambung tapi mau bagaimana juga diseruput Bonita. " _ Piye _ _ piye?  _ Seniormu  _ koyo asu _ ? Dana  _ event  _ telat turun? Mas Kiki?"

Boni mengangguk sedih, "Masa nggak ada angin nggak ada ujan mas Kiki mendadak bilang 'hehe Boni wangi ya' terus aku ditinggal  _ relay  _ bakwan ke teras??  _ What the hell. _ "

"Oalah, _ngger_ ," Joy menepuk-nepuk lutut sepupunya dengan prihatin. " _Cen_ mas Kiki _nek_ ngomong _sak penake dhewe_ gitu tapi mesti maksudnya nggak jelek. Soalnya kamu juga _ambune_ wangi banget aku sampe _ngelu_."

Bonita mengendus blusnya dengan panik. Pasti karena tadi Kiki dan Mahesa terlanjur datang menjemput saat ia baru selesai mandi. Makanya semprot parfum sekenanya saja tanpa perhitungan.

"Laaah, gimana kalo gini?? Aku numpang mandi lagi ya terus pinjam baju kak Sonia," Joy buru-buru menahan lengan gadis ini. "Iih, Joyi! Mumpung arisannya baru mulai nih."

"Bon, aku paham kalo kamu tuh seneng byanget sama mas Kiki tapi ya  _ mbok  _ jangan goblok-goblok  _ nemen _ gini."

Bonita terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi memilih mencokot bakwan jagung pada akhirnya. Gelas jus ditawarkan namun sang gadis menggeleng. Sumpah ya, demi apa sih jam delapan malam minum jus jambu pake gelas bir segede bagong.  _ Freak. _

Boni tuh sebel. Sudah dari kapan hari hatinya diacak-acak mas Kiki. Dari salah paham gandengan lalu fakta  _ random  _ tentang bantalan boncengan yang sengaja diganti agar pantatnya nggak sakit, belum lagi jadi nempel-nempel mas Kiki karena harus ngelewatin polisi tidur yang tingginya amit-amit, jajan bakso dadakan karena kehujanan.  _ Hati Bonita sudah lelah, mas. _

"Bon, laper?" Sonia, kakak Joy, yang datang dengan sepiring bakwan panas menatapnya heran. "Masih ada lodeh sama bandeng itu di belakang, mau  _ tak ambilin sisan _ ?"

"Kakak nggak usah ikut-ikutan ngeselin kaya Joyi deh!" Jemarinya bermaksud meraih bakwan lagi tapi ternyata piring di sebelahnya kosong. "Ugh, yaudah aku makan aja!"

Sonia menatap Joy yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Pemuda itu lalu membawa piring bakwan untuk  _ refill  _ di depan, sekalian mengecek siapa yang belum bayar kas. Biar Boni makan dulu, nanti juga ngambeknya hilang.

Bonita yang mencak-mencak, mengambil nasi di piring lalu menolak halus tawaran ibu Joy tentang tambahan tempe goreng hangat dan ditemani makan.  _ Budhe istirahat aja, nanti Joyi kesini lagi kok. _ Sambal dibubuhkan banyak-banyak agar mengurangi amarah. Niatnya, habis makan Bonita harus kembali jadi  _ badass  _ lagi nggak menye-menye mikirin mas Kiki.  _ Meskipun Boni rela menye-menye sih kalo mas Kiki mau jadi pacarnya suatu saat nanti, ahiy! _

" _ Mboten ngrepoti ah bulik, mangke Kiki aturaken ibu _ _. _ "

Boni nyaris menelan tulang bandeng saat melihat Kiki berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dan berbincang dengan ibu Joyi. Bibir buru-buru diusap, kaki diturunkan dari kursi, pose duduk dirubah agar terlihat lebih elegan. Untung saja tidak ada nasi yang salah masuk jalur dan memperkeruh suasana.

"Loh Boni belum  _ maem to _ ?" Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah dispenser, mengisi gelasnya dengan air putih hangat. "Tadi aku sama Esa jemputnya kecepetan?"

"Oh nggak kok, mas. Tadi aku aja yang keasyikan nonton drakor," Bonita menyuap lagi dengan anggun, dikunyah lalu baru bertanya karena Kiki malah duduk di sampingnya. "Mas Kiki nggak balik ke depan?"

"Bentar lagi, nemenin Boni maem dulu aja. Masa aku  _ mbalik  _ sendirian nggak sama Boni hehe."

_ Ingatkan jantung Bonita untuk berdetak lagi setelah ini. _

**Author's Note:**

> Glosarium :  
> 1\. mak bedunduk : muncul secara tiba-tiba.  
> 2\. karepmu : maksudmu/keinginanmu.  
> 3\. udad-udud : udud itu rokok, cuma pengulangan aja.  
> 4\. mimik : minum.  
> 5\. Piye : gimana.  
> 6\. Cen : akronim dari pancen, artinya memang.  
> 7\. sak penake dhewe : seenaknya sendiri.  
> 8\. ngelu : pusing.  
> 9\. nemen : banget, keterlaluan.  
> 10\. sisan : sekalian.  
> 11\. Mboten ngrepoti ah bulik, mangke Kiki aturaken ibu : Nggak ngerepotin kok, tante. Nanti Kiki sampaikan/berikan pada ibu.


End file.
